


Shh!

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Your relationship with Dean is still under wraps since you both are still teens, what happens when Sam overhears you both?





	Shh!

“Gotta go mom, bye dad!” Your voice echoed through the house, you could hear your mom, Ellen, say her goodbyes as Jo whined that you get to go to school with your best friend in his car and you could hear your dad, Bobby, scream for you to tell Dean to drive safely. You smiled, knowing everything should be fine. John and Mary Winchester’s boys are good, and Dean is very responsible. You got in the car his dad got him when he turned 18, his Impala, and flashed you a smile. You smiled back. “How’s it going, sweetheart.” “Typical, drive further, please. I want to kiss you so bad.” You murmured. He chuckled but the twinkle in his eyes weren’t hard to miss. A mile away from your secluded house, he pulled to the side and turned to you. You inched closer and he cupped your cheek in his hand and pulled you close, closing the distance between your lips. It wasn’t making out but it wasn’t just a peck either. Your passion filled kiss was just a usual after almost a year being together.

“I just want to kiss you whenever I want.” He whispered against your lips. You nodded. “Soon, I promise.” You said as you counted the days of your senior high to tell your parents and his parents that you two are together. “My mom adores you and Bobby raised me like his own.” He said. “I think they won’t freak out too much.” He added. “Oh I hope so.” You replied. “So what do you want to do after class?” Dean asked, rubbing the tops of your hand. “Dads still at work by then, mom’s leaving town and she’s be back around later than 10.” He added. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Sammy has this review thing after school activity.” He continued. You chuckled. “Are you trying to get to a point, Dean Winchester?” You asked. He innocently looked at you, but the smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth wasn’t easy to miss. “Well, mister, I’m pretty sure my mother and father are gunna be looking for me.” You said in a challenging voice.

“Okay, how ‘bout this, we go to your house after school like we always do then we can tell your parents we wanted to try that new diner that opened a couple of miles down.” He said. “It’s not like we haven’t gone to diners just to try them out before.” He reasoned. “You sneaky little bastard.” You chuckled but intertwined your hand with his, silently agreeing. In your defense, alone time was rare and you would take every opportunity you could to be with your loving and ever caring boyfriend. Classes went by quick, well at least thats how it felt like and as 3 pm rolled around, you and Dean were off and driving back to your house. “Hey mom.” You called out as you saw her in the living room. “Hi sweetie. Hi, Dean.” She smiled at you both. “Where’s dad?” You asked. “John needed him at the shop today, I think they got a ton of cars after that crash from this morning from the other town. So, Dean, you better be careful driving, especially with my little girl in it!” She said in a strict tone. “Yes, ma’am!” Dean replied.

“You two hungry? I can make some food.” Your mom asked. “Actually, you heard of the new diner that opened?” You asked. She nodded. “Yeah, heard it had a good start.” She replied, you and Dean silently sighed in relief. “Well, I was telling Dean how I wanted to try them out.” You said. “Okay, you two have fun. I gotta wait for your little sister to get home. Stay safe and be sure you don’t eat a lot for dinner. Be back before that.” She said, mostly looking at Dean. “Alright mom. See ya later.” You said and pecked her cheek. “See you later, Ellen.” Dean said and you two were off. The trip back to his house was quick. The tension started building as you two got into the car and you just wanted to be with him. He parked in his usual spot, he locked the door behind him like he always does, Sam had his keys. And the moment you two were locked in his bedroom that he twirled you around and gave you the sweetest kiss.

You both took off your clothes neatly, you had to be presentable after all. And then his hands were everywhere. Heck it felt as if it were the first time. He left sloppy kisses all over your neck as he slowly pushed you towards the bed, laying you down gently. His hands were supportive yet they were caressing you at the same time. He grabbed a condom from his side table, securing himself and you urged him to flip you two over. You ground yourself to his growing member, teasing him as you took over his lips. You knew you two didn’t have much time but you liked to drag it just a bit but his impatient growls sent shivers down your spine. Your alined his hard cock to your aching core, slowly letting him fill you up, hitting sensitive spots that made you moan, much to his pleasure. You took your pace as he moved with your rhythm, your fingers attached to you bundle of nerves as the other hand supported you on his chest. With every thrust he made made it seem like he’s deeper and deeper, slowly pushing you both to the edge.

He slightly lifted your hips up and bucked his hips up, you threw your hands in either side of his head and lowered yourself to kiss hum as he pounded into you, eliciting soft moans and cries of wanting to scream his name. You were closer and closer and as his cock brushed against your sensitive spot, you fell unto his chest, coming undone. He thrusted a little bit more, wanting to reach his climax, pulling tiny explosions from you. With a pant and a low groan, he came undone. He slowly pulled out and left soft kisses all over your face, making you giggled. He cleaned you both up and he passionately kissed you one more time and then you two were dressing up. As two went down, you could hear the television turned on downstairs. Your eyes widened and he went down first.

The creaks on the flooring was heard and little Sam, back from school, was watching TV, turned to look at the stairs. You grew red and Dean gave a blank stare to his smirking brother. “You two are pretty loud without the TV on so I had to watch something.” He said. Dean couldn’t utter a word and you were frozen. Sam, with his smart 14 year old mind, chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Make sure to leave some snacks before you do the do so I could stay down here, my bedroom after all was beside yours, Dean.” He said and turned to face the TV, watching his show. “Uh, okay, we’re heading out. If dad gets back just say um, (y/n) and I went to the diner and he’s probably dropping her back home…” Dean trailed. Sam raised a thumbs up at the two of you. “Okay, make sure you get me something at the bookstore tomorrow for lying for you!” He commented. You could practically hear the smirk in that child’s voice.

Dean sighed and replied a yes. You two headed out and back into his car. You were still red and embarrassed. “Wouldn’t assume that that was the first time he heard us…” You said. “Just –let’s get going.” He said, shaking his head. The ride home you made yourself feel at ease as once again rubbed the top of your hand. “Gotta say though, it was really good.” You said, breaking the comforting silence with a chuckle. You heard hum chuckle as well. A mile from your house, he pulled over and turned to you. He caressed your face and kissed your forehead then your lips. “I love you.” He whispered against your lips. You smiled. “I love you too.” Dean then continued driving until he got into your graveled driveway. He walked you to your house and said his goodbyes. You walked in to see your mom helping Jo with her schoolwork. “How was the diner? What’d you get?” Your mom smiled, asking as you walked in. “It was pretty good, there were quite a few people. I got some pie and shake so I’m not that full.” You said and she nodded. “Dean didn’t pop by?” She asked. “He didn’t want Sam to be alone too long.” You replied.

“So since you two were doing the do and I gotta keep it a secret, I want that new compass I saw in the library.” Sam said as Dean walked back into his house. “Come on now, Sammy. Stop saying that, I got it, I’m getting you that compass.” Dean sighed in defeat. Sam expressed a yes making Dean shake his head. “Just be quiet ok!” Dean made it clear . “As long as you two keep quiet too!” Sam sassed back, meeting Dean’s face. “Alright! Alright! I will!” Sam promised and Dean ruffled his head, heading back to his room.


End file.
